


Still

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy says be still, and sometimes Dick listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

There were few times Dick could be still for any length of time. One of them happened to be when Roy said 'be still' in that tone of voice. He had reason; Roy's moods sometimes got temperamental, and that particular demand usually led to something very worth Dick's while.

The something this time was very worth it. Dick's eyes kept trying to roll back in his head as Roy took his time nibbling, licking, and sucking oh so slowly at Dick's hard shaft.

No matter how much Dick wanted to writhe, to thrust impatiently upwards, he would be good, and enjoy the sweet torture his lover visited on him, knowing this was but the beginning.


End file.
